Global Resistance
Global Resistance is a social media game for the Resistance series. It is located on MyResistance.net and was put up in July 22, 2011 before the release of Resistance 3. Global Resistance is a wargame that incorporates team strategy on a world map as forces fight for control between humans and Chimera. As the game progresses, players gain resources and new missions to assign troops to. In-game markers let the players communicate on a simple level where others should start focusing their forces. Furthermore, its Skirmish mode allows players randomly pick enemies to attack, and based on their actions (best of three) being stronger or weaker than the other player. XP and resources are rewarded, and in turn can be transferred to Resistance 3, as well as vice versa. Regions There are 67 regions players can fight in. *1. Alaskan Reach *2. Alaskan-Gulf Bridge *3. Artic Territories *4. Greenland *5. Bay Wilds *6. Old Canada *7. Haven Bloc *8. Jefferson State *9. The Green Belt *10. Former LDP West *11. East Perimeter *12. Mexican Remnants *13. Central America *14. Caribbea *15. Upper South America *16. Venezuelan Stretch *17. New Guyana *18. Brazil East *19. Brazil West *20. Andes Strip *21. Argentina *22. Iceland *23. Artic Circle States *24. Great Britain *25. Meseta *26. L'Hexagone *27. European Lowlands *28. Alpine System *29. Bulkan Pennisula *30. North European Plain *31. Scandinavian Shield *32. Russian Upland *33. Ukraine *34. Anatolia *35. Caucasus *36. North Asia *37. Southwest Asia *38. Southeast Asia *39. India *40. Himalayans *41. Indochina *42. East Asia *43. Northeast Asia *44. Pacific Islands *45. Ostrov Shakhalin *46. Khabarovsk *47. Sayan-Yablonovy Range *48. Siberian Plains *49. Siberian Plateau *50. Bering Bridge *51. North African Wastes *52. Guinea Passage *53. Nigerian Free Zone *54. North Saharan *55. Central Africa *56. East Saharan *57. Eastern Wedge *58. Central Jungles *59. Southwest Africa *60. South Saharan *61. South Kalahari *62. Madagascar *63. South China Islands *64. Philippine Zone *65. United Australia *66. Expanded Queensland *67. Zealand Medals MyRes 3.0 Accolades GRM Old Timer.png|'Old Timer' - Join within the first week GRM First Response Team.png|'First Response Team' - Join within the first month GRM Face the War.png|'Face the War' - Link profile to a Facebook account GRM Networked.png|'Networked' - Link profile to a PSN account GRM Poster Boy.png|'Poster Boy' - Post an Accolade to Facebook wall GRM Back for More.png|'Back for More' - Log in 2 times GRM Welcome Back.png|'Welcome Back' - Log in 2 days in a row GRM Climb the Ladder.png|'Climb the Ladder' - Earn 1,000 XP GRM Dot that i.png|'Dot that i' - Fill out forum profile information GRM Squad Leader.png|'Squad Leader' - Have 5 or more friends GRM Scrutinser.png|'Scrutinser' - Look through 25 screenshots GRM Video Buff.png|'Video Buff' - Watch 5 videos GRM Soapbox.png|'Soapbox' - Start a forum thread GRM Conversation Starter.png|'Conversation Starter' - Received 100 replies to threads GRM Responsive.png|'Responsive' - Post 25 replies (Max 5 per day) GRM Chatty.png|'Chatty' - Send 10 private messages (Max 2 per day) GRM American Know-How.png|'American Know-How' - Log in on the 4th of July GR Accolades GR Fresh Out of Basic.png|'Fresh Out Of Basic' - Complete a Training Mission GR Suicide Mission.png|'Suicide Mission' - Deploy the minimum possible number of troops GR Decisive.png|'Decisive' - Deploy 5,000 in a single deployment GR Maxed Out.png|'Maxed Out' - Deploy 25,000 in a single deployment GR Legion Command.png|'Legion Command' - Deploy a total of 5,000 troops GR Legion of Legions.png|'Legions of Legions' - Deployed a total of 10,000 troops GR Welcome to Hell.png|'Welcome to Hell' - Deploy a total of 58,000 troops GR Lord Mayor Of Belfast.png|'Lord Mayor Of Belfast' - Deploy a total of 267,500 troops GR Mayor of Quebec.png|'Mayor of Quebec' - Deploy a total of 491,142 troops GR Mayor of Oklahoma.png|'Mayor of Oklahoma' - Deploy a total of 3,751,351 troops GR Mayor of New York.png|'Mayor of New York' - Deploy a total of 8,175,133 troops GR War Machine.png|'War Machine' - Deploy a total of 10,000,000 troops GR Green Bomber.png|'Green Bomber' - Deploy a Bomb/Spire Missile in 5+ regions GR World Afire.png|'World Afire' - Deploy a Bomb/Spire Missile in 50+ regions GR Green Defender.png|'Green Defender' - Deployed a Bunker/Shield in 5+ regions GR Global Shield.png|'Global Shield' - Deployed a Bunker/Shield in 50+ regions GR Green Tallboy.png|'Green Tallboy' - Deployed a Bunker Buster in 5+ regions GR Nowhere Is Safe.png|'Nowhere Is Safe' - Deployed a Bunker Buster in 50+ regions GR Bomber.png|'Bomber' - Deploy 10 Bombs/Spire Missiles at once GR Defender.png|'Defender' - Desploy 10 Bunkers/Shields at once GR Tallboy.png|'Tallboy' - Deploy 10 Bunker Busters at once GR Death From Above.png|'Death From Above' - Kill 1,000 soldiers in a Bomb/Spire Missile attack GR Specialist Bomber.png|'Specialist Bomber' - Get 10,000 total Bomb/Spire Missle kills GR Global Arms Dealer.png|'Global Arms Dealer' - Deploy troops to every region on the map GR First Blood.png|'First Blood' - Won 5 Skirmish matches GR Dirty Hands.png|'Dirty Hands' - Won 10 Skirmish battles GR Veteran Killer.png|'Veteran Killer' - Won 50 Skirmish battles GR Centurian.png|'Centurian' - Won 100 Skirmish battles GR Lucky.png|'Lucky' - Won 5 Skirmishes in a row GR Luck of The Devil.png|'Luck of The Devil' - Won 10 Skirmishes in a row GR Ten Ton Hammer.png|'Ten Ton Hammer' - Deal over 500 damage in a single skirmish GR Chinney Chin Chin.png|'Chinney Chin Chin' - Won a Skirmish with only 5% more health than your foe GR Velvet Glove.png|'Velvet Glove' - Won a Skirmish with only a single successful attack GR Shooting Blanks.png|'Shooting Blanks' - Failed on all three attacks in a Skirmish battle GR Bloodied but Unbowed.png|'Bloodied but Unbowed' - Lost 10 Skirmish Battles GR Mirror Image.png|'Mirror Image' - Fought 10 Skirmish battles that ended in a draw GR Buena Vista Social Fight Club.png|'Buena Vista Social Fight Club' - Fought Skirmishes against 10 different people GR Gang Banger.png|'Gang Banger' - Fought Skirmishes against 50 different people GR Wear Protection.png|'Wear Protection' - Fought Skirmishes against 100 different people GR Spartaaa.png|'This is SPARTAAA!' - Fought Skirmishes against 300 different people GR Nemesis.png|'Nemesis' - Fought 15 skirmishes against the same opponent GR Known and Feared.png|'Known and Feared' - Fought 203 Skirmish battles GR Undisputed.png|'Undisputed' - Fought 1,000 Skirmish battles GR Think You're Funny Soldier.png|'Think You're Funny, Soldier' - Fought 1337 Skirmish battles GR Machine.png|'Machine' - Fought 25 Skirmish battles in one day GR Insomniac.png|'Insomniac' - Fought 50 Skirmish battles in one day GR Challenger.png|'Challenger' - Challenge an outsider to a skirmish battle GR Training Day.png|'Training Day' - Completed a Territory Mission GR Squad Veteran.png|'Squad Veteran' - Complete 10 Territory Missions GR Veteran Operative.png|'Veteran Operative' - Completed 50 territory missions GR Thrill Seeker.png|'Thrill Seeker' - Completed 139 Territory Missions GR Record-Breaker.png|'Record-Breaker' - Completed 251 Territory Missions GR Squad Member.png|'Squad Member' - Completed a co-op Territory Mission GR Squad Legend.png|'Squad Legend' - Completed 100 co-op Territory Missions GR World Traveler.png|'World Traveler' - Completed a Territory Mission in 35+ regions GR Tradie.png|'Tradie' - Construct 10 base buildings GR Master Builder.png|'Master Builder' - Construct 40 base buildings GR Optimized.png|'Optimized' - Upgrade a barracks to the maximum level GR Step Up.png|'Step Up' - Upgrade 5 buildings GR Maximizer.png|'Maximizer' - Upgrade 25 buildings GR Savvy Builder.png|'Savvy Builder' - Start a building with the maximum possible construction speed bonus GR Money Maker.png|'Money Maker' - Retrieved resources from full Resource Drop or Biomass Collector GR Voter.png|'Voter' - Voted in 1 Global Objective GR Politically Active.png|'Politically Active' - Voted in 10 Global Objective GR Politically Savvy.png|'Politically Savvy' - Voted with the majority in a Global Objective GR Veteran.png|'Veteran' - Was on the Winning side of the War GR Eternal Warrior.png|'Eternal Warrior' - Active for 5 Wars GR Recruiter.png|'Recruiter' - Invite a friend to Global Resistance GR Master Recruiter.png|'Master Recruiter' - Invite 10 friends to Global Resistance Rewards By playing Global Resistance, the player obtains certain medals which grant some rewards for Resistance 3: Multiplayer Skins *'Legion Command' - Deploy 5,000 troops: Unlocks Death Squad Hybrid skin. *'Lord Mayor of Belfast' - Deploy a total of 267,500 troops: Unlocks a Target Dummy skin. *'Veteran' - Be on the wining side of the war: Unlocks Malikov skin. Concept Art *'First Blood' - Win five Skirmish battles: Unlocks weapons concept art. *'Voter' - Vote in one Global objective: Unlocks Chimera concept art. *'Step Up' - Upgrade five buildings: Unlocks New York City concept art. *'Back For More' - Logged in 2 times: Unlocks Terraformer concept art. *'Soapbox' - Start a forum thread: Unlocks Humans concept art. Cheats *'Legion of Legions' - Deploy 10,000 troops: Unlocks "Bloody Hell" cheat. Bonus Experience Points *'Welcome to Hell' - Deploy 58,000 total troops: Grants 500 experience points. *'Maxed Out' - Send 25,000 troops in a single deployment: Grants 500 experience points. *'Record Breaker' - Complete 251 territory missions: Grants 1000 experience points. *'Challenger' - Challenged an outsider to a Skirmish battle: Grants 1000 experience points. *'Mayor of Oklahoma' - Deploy a total of 3,751,351 troops: Grants 2500 experience points. *'Mayor of New York' - Deploy a total of 8,175,133 troops: Grants 3500 experience points. Bonus Titles *'Fresh out Of Basic' - Complete a Training Mission: Unlocks "Globally Resistant" title. *'Decisive' - Send 5,000 troops in a single deployment: Unlocks "Mind Cancer" title. *'Mayor of Quebec' - Deploy a total of 491,142 troops: Unlocks "War Marshall" title. *'War Machine' - Deploy a total of 10,000,000 troops: Unlocks "Soldier of Fortune" title. *'Green Bomber' - Deploy a bomb/spire in five or more regions: Unlocks "Death From Above" title. *'Green Defender' - Deploy shields/bunkers in five or more regions: Unlocks "Mission Control" title. *'Green Tallboy' - Deploy a bunker buster in five or more areas: Unlocks "Geronimo" title. *'Lucky' - Win five skirmishes in a row: Unlocks "Urban Guerilla" title. *'Gang Banger' - Fought skirmishes against 50 or more people: Unlocks "Witness to Slaughter" title. *'Think You're Funny, Soldier' - Fight 1,337 skirmish battles: Unlocks "Chimera Don't Surf" title. *'Veteran Operative' - Complete 50 territory missions: Unlocks "GR Champ" title. *'Squad Member' - Completed a Co-op mission: Unlocks "Cooperative Operative" title. *'Optimized' - Fully upgrade a barracks structure/conversion center: Unlocks "Warhound" title. *'Maximizer' - Upgraded 25 buildings: Unlocks "Resistance Fighter" title. *'Politically Active' - Voted in 10 Global Objectives: Unlocks "GR Rockstar" title. War history *War 1: Humans win *War 2: Humans win *War 3: Chimera win *War 4: Chimera win *War 5: Chimera win *War 6: Humans win *War 7: Chimera win *War 8: Humans win *War 9: Chimera win *War 10: Ongoing External Links *Global Resistance Category:Games